Raziel's Daughter
by virgil91
Summary: it tell the relation of Raziel witha vampire called Ale and later i would talk about the rage of his daughter because his father never knew her because Kain killed him.
1. chapter 1: Vampiric love

**Raziel's Child**

Chapter 1: vampiric love

Hey, there this is my first lok fic so please review and make constructive observations that will help me improve.

I am Raziel the first-born and lieutenant of my father the Great Kain, the master and all of my brothers including me have started a revolt against the human rule in which they have tortured hundreds of my kind. And it already passed a year in which we started the revolt but we are losing we need more vampires so our lord Kain had send all of us to search more vampires in the city of Meridian while my father takes care of some business with the vampire Vorador.I had reached the western side of Meridian and still I have not found any vampire until I reached a bar with a very casual name "The Red House" so I decided to enter there and found a very mysterious and beautiful vampire with long black hair, green eyes as the abyss and without exaggeration a body like a dark goddesses, after some minutes I noticed that she was staring me and pointing me to enter a door that I supposed that was the entrance to something underground; I entered and saw that it was like a save heaven for vampires suddenly the woman that I was staring some minutes ago started to talk to me and said you must be Raziel the first son of Kain I responded yes I am, woman who are you, she said I am Ale and I am the keeper of this heaven. Well I am here to make you an offer Ale I want to take all of these vampires to the heaven of my father that is more secure than this place. In that moment Ale told to me that ok that we will depart tomorrow in the night, and also told me I never thought that the so-called Raziel son of Kain would be so handsome and also I could bet that you look better than any of your brothers. I said thanks with a small smile in my lips and then I focused into my thoughts where would my bothers be, what my master is doing now and which will be the outcome of this war, none of them with answer.

The next day I was awaken by the vampiric girl of yesterday and said good morning handsome, I responded thanks and asked what you do in the mornings, and she responded talk and drink some alcohol, some hours later in the night she and me talked about personal experiences of the past and slowly without any warning she kissed me then I said why you did that and she responded it is what you wanted don't I obviously responded no but I could not denied to my self that I thought about it some times. Several minutes later I we were already for going to the sanctuary of the clans, some hours later we reached the place and found that Melchiah and Zephon had already returned and they brought with them like 6 vampires each one an they were surprised that I brought like 40 vampires then they started to talk me and said hey there brother you have done a great job, thanks Melchiah I responded and told which was that beautiful vampire standing there and I told to him she is Ale then he asked me you could introduced me to her. At that same moment I introduced him to Ale, they had

Some minutes of conversation then Melchiah said that he was tired and he will go to his chambers then she came close to me and said neither the 2 of them is as handsome as you and I responded thanks.

3 Days Later

Each of my brothers returned and the only one that brought as many vampires as me was my second brother Turel in which I could not denied that was a very powerful warrior and personally very close to him. then while me and all of my brothers were in a reunion and all the other vampires including Ale were as spectators, suddenly Kain appeared and all of us kniled to him, then my father said Raziel and I respond yes master and he said tell me my son you and your brothers have accomplished the mission and all of us responded in unison yes father, we have gathered in total 112 vampires sir, very well responded Kain now we will slowly start kill the Sarafan but without being noticed.

When I reached my chambers I saw that something was different it was full with candles when I reached my there she was in my bed and she said hi there Raziel asked why are you Ale and she responded I cannot handle it anymore I am in love of you then slowly I started to kiss her then I took away my closes and we made love for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly ties

**Raziel's Child**

Hi there all of you there I am sorry of the delay, I could not write because I had some exams this chapter I dedicated to storm99 my first reviewer in my first lok fic, so here enjoy.

Chapter 2: Brotherly Ties

My father has summoned each lieutenant to a reunion to start the main attack to the Sarafan Out keep tomorrow, so I have decided to be as much time with Ale as possible, the reason of this was that I have a constant fear that I will die in that war and I will lose all that I have achieved, then I took a walk around the sanctuary and I had an encounter with my Brother Dumah and he said to me hello big brother I can noticed that you are out of this world what are you feeling Raziel. I responded I feel a strange a emotion that is killing me from inside, you are talking about love Raziel he responded and I said silently I think so, after some minutes I could see the rest of my brethren and they told us come here lets have a brothers conversation, we went to them and started to talk about certain issues some about the war and others more personal issues; after that large talk I remembered the love that I felt for all my brothers, they were my confidents and also my partners in war, the only fraise that I could think about in that moment was PARTNERS IN WAR BROTHERS FOREVER!.

The Next day:

I wake up with Ale at my side and when she looked at me she said is something wrong and I responded no, only I have some worries about this war, what will happen if we lose all will end our race, or love. She responded don't worry my Raziel we are going to win you must have faith that we will also the vampires are stronger than any pathetic human then after some thinking I said yes we must win we are a superior race, then I put my clothes on and went to the reunion of the lieutenants. Kain started to explain the plan first of all he will always be at front then I will start to guide my troops then Dumah and Rahab, and when the human troops start to leave they will be ambushed by the troops of Melchiah and Zephon then their headquarters will be destroyed by the troops of Turel, after the reunion ended I went to the garden and saw that Ale was crying and I went to here and asked her what happened my love, and she responded slowly I am pregnant, Raziel became breathless he was surprised by the news and he said to Ale I love you and we will marry then I decided to have some thoughts about the future in my chambers, I will have a daughter or a power full son that will be a great warrior and my right hand, I does not matter of it is a girl or a boy it will be my child. After some minutes I heard some knocks in the door and when I opened it was my father Kain and I said father what are you doing here and he responded which is the problem a father can not see a son, then I said I am sorry then I asked who do you feel being our father and he responded proud very proud to have 6 powerful children that will protect me at all cost and that are my general in wars the I responded father I will be like a you I will have my own child then Kain surprised by the news that I told him he said well Raziel you will have something to love and protect.

The war has started and now was my turn to attack at the Sarafan I was able to kill all that bastards but suddenly I was at the middle of an ambush and two warriors stab at the back and other stab at front, I felt from the horse and also felt into the abyss.

(Ale)

Where is my Raziel the war has already ended why he has not returned, maybe something happened to him. Then the five other lieutenants appeared and in front of them was Kain with a face filled with sorrow and entered into the reunion chambers then I said please Melchiah, Zephon, Turel, dumah and Rahab please tell me what happened and they did not want to answer and finally Turel opened his eyes and told me my brother died he felt to the abyss he was ambushed by that knight s and he is dead, after I received the notice I was shocked the only thing I could was to cry.

Well there you have I will update soon so for now I expect to enjoy the story and remembers REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

Thanks for reviewing smoke and I will fallow your advice, so here al of you have chapter 3.

**Raziel's Child**

Chapter 3: THE RETURN

Alone so alone and filled with cold, where am I, why I am not able of standing and the only part of my body that I can use now are my arms and eyes. I do not know what this place is, it is like a huge cavern, but I must find a way out of this eternal hell in which I don't know if the time is passing or if I am in this world or in other.

I am starting to feel my legs, I must focus to concentrate all my dark power into my legs; a few minutes later I could notice that my concentration is working now I can stand up but slowly without any rush then I was prepared to walk first I moved slowly then at a normal rate, after some time of walking I could saw like a little trace of light.

After some hours of walking I reached a certain part of meridian that I knew very well and also is the place where I meet Ale so in that exact moment I knew where I have to go, but I had to feed first I was to weak, a few hours later of searching for someone solitary I found one of the remaining Sarafan knights and ate of him.

At last I have found the sanctuary of the clans, all the vampires where surprised and started to scream The Lord Raziel Has Returned, each lieutenant heard all the vampires screaming and they were surprised by the news and went down to the cathedral and saw their brother me. Each one of them Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah hug their me and started to organize a celebration for my return; then Kain came running and hugged his first son and I felt a little drop of water in may shoulder; I noticed that his dark father had drop a little cry.

When I entered my chambers Ale came running to me already having a big belly thanks to her pregnancy, now I knew that some months have passed since the war in which I was defeated some minutes later I wanted to rest and slept at the side of Ale the rest of the night.

When I woke up, I felt so rested that wanted to assist the reunion of the clans; when I reached there all of my brothers hugged me again and also my father then we discussed different topics consisting about some Sarafan survivors, are starting a rebellion, and recruit people for their cause. When the reunion ended, some vampires came to me and said: Lord Raziel your wife is starting to have your child now, I was so surprised that I was not able to move but when I was able of controlling my senses I went with all my speed to where my Ale was.

There you have it was a little short but then next one will be longer and I will introduce Raziel's child, it will be a boy or a girl, and its name I will tell you in the next chapter to not spoil the chapter.


End file.
